


Books and Waistcoasts

by talkingtothesky



Category: Good Omens (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Aziraphale comes back with Harold to the library and meets Bear.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Harold Finch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Books and Waistcoasts

**Author's Note:**

> No Rinch or A/C here, sorry. I'm imagining they've been dating for a little while before this.

The first time Aziraphale visits Harold’s library, he sees a very large dog through the gate and startles back in alarm, hiding behind Harold, clinging to his coat. “Aaah!”

“It’s alright, Bear’s well trained.” Harold gives a Dutch command and Bear retreats to a safer distance, lying down on his bed. Harold walks after him without a qualm, and Aziraphale’s estimation of this person’s demonstrable bravery goes up a few hundred notches.

Aziraphale remains by the gate, all the same. “Sorry. I’m sure he’s very nice. It’s just that we…had a bit of trouble expecting a Hellhound, and he’s very much what I imagined one would look like.”

Harold smiles as he takes off his hat and coat. “You needn’t be embarrassed. I was wary of Bear at first too. But after I forgave him for destroying one of my favorite books, we made friends. Now I’m grateful for his company. And yours.”

That is something he can help with. “Do you still have it? The book.”

Harold pauses to think. “Actually, I do.” He disappears down a corridor and rummages in a drawer. Aziraphale waits with a nervous grimace, tiptoeing a few steps nearer, in case any noise could set it off barking. Bear watches with lolling tongue and tilted head, curious. Aziraphale sighs with relief when Harold returns. 

“Here we are. Why ask to see it?” 

Aziraphale clicks his fingers. The scratched cover and chewed corners spring back into perfect crispness, good as new. Harold gazes at the first edition in his hands as though he can’t believe his eyes. “Oh, of course, your powers,” he says faintly. Harold’s eyes moisten and for a moment Aziraphale is worried he has made a mistake. Sometimes imperfect things are happiest that way.

Then Harold comes close, taps Aziraphale’s chin and kisses him, brief and tingly. “Thank you.”

Aziraphale’s blush most likely matches the salmon pink silk of Harold’s waistcoat. He’ll be walking on air for the rest of the day. Which is not an exaggeration when one has wings. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
